deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Eldannen
Eldannen, commonly known as the Sorceror Dann, was the youngest brother of Annoltis and Malverlain, and the son of the quarter-Fellan Chieftain Peregrine of Dorne and the Fellan woman named Alenan. Unlike his two brothers, Eldannen was kind and fair and was close friends with the Fellan who live in the Fell Zone. History Exile from Oltan After Malverlain's exile from Dorne, Eldannen spent the next few centuries advising and helping his brother Annoltis, who had become Chieftain after their father, Peregrine. Over the centuries Annoltis had become cruel and greedy, and turned towards evil. He had become old and frail, and did not want to die yet, so he created the Gifting, which involved seven young people being sacrificed to the sea serpents. When Eldannen heard of Annoltis' plans, he tried to convince his brother not to go through with it, but was unsuccessful. He ended up in a huge argument with Annoltis, after which Annoltis ordered him to leave Oltan and never return. So Dann gathered up his followers and fled to the centre of Dorne, where he founded the city of Weld. Life in Weld As the years went by, Eldannen began to miss his old world and Fellan friends, and not even walking out of Weld could satisfy him, because much had changed. He created the golden Door, which led to the past, where he could return to the Fell Zone and talk with his Fellan friends there. Dann was also worried about the future, so he created the silver Door, a door which led to the future. Dann's bell tree stick allowed him to go through the three Doors without being locked out of Weld. Whenever Dann went through the silver Door, he saw Annoltis becoming more and more cruel, and the people outside Weld suffering. Later life Years later, when Dann was old and frail, he noticed that his people were losing their magic, and feared for them. He decided to leave Weld with them and face Olt once and for all. Dann told his best friend and advisor of his plan, who secretly disagreed with it. The advisor went with Dann through the golden Door, attacked Dann and stole his bell tree stick and locked him out of Weld. Because Dann was old and frail and the attack had destroyed the last of his strength, he was unable to find another bell tree stick and was locked out of Weld forever. He spent the remainder of his life in the Fell Zone with his Fellan friends, Edelle and others. Just before he died he placed his memories into a pool of water known later known as Dann's Mirror. He gave his belongings to the Fellan for safekeeping, telling them to give them to the right person who comes through the golden Door. He told them that there would be three signs to look for: the person would carry Dann's bell tree stick, would have magic with him, and would safely drink from Dann's Mirror. Following Chieftain Farr's attempt to destroy the Fellan, Faene D'Or recounted to Rye and Sonia that Eldannen had been a friend of her parents, and that he had been a good man. Physical appearance Eldannen, like his brothers, had flaming red hair in his youth, inherited from their Fellan mother Alenan. When Eldannen was betrayed by his most trusted advisor, who had talked him into taking him on a trip beyond the golden Door, where he attacked Eldannen and broke his strength, leaving him behind, trapped in the past, he grew old and frail there as the years passed, and his red hair turned white. Personality Eldannen was loving and kind-hearted. Abilities Eldannen, like his brothers, inherited strong magic from his part-Fellan blood. The Fellan were shocked to find that Eldannen and his brothers were more than half Fellan. They had planned for their own kind, the woman Alenan, to marry the chieftain Peregrine, so that Dorne would one day have leaders that would understand their kind and keep to the treaty that they had made with the humans long ago. But Peregrine had been the son of a human woman and a Fellan man himself, without him knowing it, which meant that his sons' magic was more powerful than intended. With his magic powers Eldannen created the golden Door and the silver Door, magic gateways that lead into the past and the future of Dorne respectively. The golden Door was originally intended to be an escape for Eldannen into the past of the Fell Zone forests which he sorely missed. The silver Door, which was a gateway into the near future, was made because Eldannen's fears and doubts of leaving Annoltis to rule Dorne were growing, and he desired to see what the consequence was. Relationships Annoltis Malverlain Alenan Ethena and Juste D'Or The Fellan Relatives Appearances The Three Doors *''The Golden Door'' (mentioned) *''The Third Door'' (flashbacks) Supplementary books *''Tales of Deltora'' (2013 edition) Trivia *Eldannen is the younger brother of Annoltis and Malverlain, commonly known as Olt and the Shadow Lord. *He, alongside with his brothers, and the main protagonists Rye and Sonia, are the only characters known to have red hair, though in Annoltis' case, his hair has faded to white since his young days. Tallus the healer was also said to have had red hair in his youth. References See also *Annoltis *Shadow Lord *Peregrine *Alenan Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Magic users Category:Part-Fellan Category:People of Dorne Category:Deceased Category:Articles in need of citations Category:Articles in need of improvement